


Escape from Smugglers' Moon

by chaosandwonder



Series: Jedi Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, first time to post fic for this fandom pls do not judge, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/chaosandwonder
Summary: A fanfic for my Jedi Consular Hiraya Manawari, written in response to the prompt "It's cold, you should take my jacket."
Series: Jedi Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Escape from Smugglers' Moon

Hiraya quietly followed Pazvu as they alighted from the taxi and entered Deucalon Spaceport. The mirialian man who earlier introduced himself as Jedi Knight Pazvu Nop seem to know his way well around Smugglers' Moon, that within an hour from the time that he suddenly appeared in the slaver's headquarters to break her out, he has managed to successfully fight off the guards who attacked them, lead a next set of attackers on a chase using a "borrowed" speeder, and escape with her relatively unharmed. 

Relieved is an understatement for what Hiraya feels about finally leaving this place that she thought will be her prison for the rest of her life. She almost pinched herself to make sure that this is really happening, that she wasn't dreaming, but if it was a dream she did not want to wake up from this. Her life since her homeworld was invaded and she was brought to this place had been hell and she was willing to believe everything this stranger told her if it meant she can leave this planet and all the bad experiences behind. 

They didn't really have time for long explanations and Hiraya barely understood what most of his words meant. He spoke about a 'Council' who tasked him to save her, that she was 'force sensitive' like him and that the council knew this since she was a child, and that the moment they found out about the attack to her homeworld, Pazvu did his best to track down the slavers before he found her here. 

There was a time in what feels like a very distant past when she was one with nature and the spirits of the forest would whisper a warning to her when there is danger nearby, when she could sense when people can be trusted or not. All of that has grown so faint since she was uprooted from her home, that it seems like a frightening leap of faith to take a stranger's word and follow him to a place she didn't know. 

Her trust in other people had suffered a lot recently but still, there is something that whispered to Hiraya that Pazvu is telling the truth. After all, he had just endangered his own life to save her and despite the fighting they engaged in earlier, she hadn't felt any semblance of calm or safety since her enslavement until now.

Pazvu glanced at Hiraya as he ushered her to the elevator, noticing her silence. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I am," Hiraya answered, trying to sound convincing. 

Pazvu nodded and continued to walk. He spoke to the spaceport staff regarding their departure, and Hiraya was thankful that she didn't have to speak to anyone else. While no one seemed to be following them anymore, she was careful not to draw any attention towards herself, in the event that anyone figured out that she is… _was_ … a slave and stop her from leaving. 

Finally they approached the ship that will transport them to… wherever it was that Pazvu said the Jedi are waiting. She knew that it was futile to wish that he would take her back to her homeland and her people- their land is no longer home… The most she could hope for now is that the place where they are going is as far from Smugglers' Moon as possible.

Pazvu introduced her to a crew member who greeted them by the platform but Hiraya barely registered her name. She was growing anxious about their departure and only whispered a polite greeting. The woman did not seem to take offense and kindly welcomed her aboard. 

As she stepped into the ship she felt the breeze of air from an overhead AC. Pazvu must have noticed that she crossed her arms and gritted her teeth from the cold, because he quickly opened the small cargo hold in the room to retrieve a folded item of clothing. "It's cold, you should take my jacket," he said, stretching his arms to offer her the clothing.

Hiraya stared at it and felt teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" Pazvu asked, alarmed. "It is clean, do not worry. Or if you can wait, Yiula has some clothings prepared just for you. She's still speaking with Captain though."

Hiraya shook her head and answered softly, "It's not that. Thank you for the jacket…" She reached for it and pulled it over her clothes. "It has just been so long since anyone had been this kind to me."

Sadness crossed Pazvu's eyes at that but he was quick to hide it with a reassuring smile. "The force guided me to find you, to bring you to safety. From now on things will be good for you, I know this."

She felt the sincerity in his words and for the first time in a long time, Hiraya believed that things just might be looking up for her.


End file.
